Written In These Walls
by WeAreShippers
Summary: Naomi learned that life is hard. She left all the things surrounding her, and some years later, when everything returned to be balanced again, she stopped running, because running was shit and she wanted to do everything she couldn't enjoy when she was young, reopening an old bond with some redhead that used to make her happy. (Three SHOT).
1. Long road home

**A/N: I've left 'GSF' parked for a while, because I've already written the first 15 chapters and I needed a break, I've designed the end but there's still so much to cover. Yesterday, listening to the latest CD from One Direction (kill me if you want to, but my sister is like the Queen Mother of all Directioners of the world) this popped into my head. Not is if it is good, bad, if I'm crazy (maybe) but... give it a chance, you will not be disappointed.**

**This is not a story itself, I think it will be a four-shot or five-shot if the divine inspiration comes to me or something as well. A little sad at first, but I promise that it's worth it.**

**I'll just say one thing: FLUFF.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins, huh.**

She tried to warm her hands, rubbing them with her jumper. Her best friend was sitting towards her, trying to light a spliff, but the wind was so strong and he couldn't. Sweet november in England, one of the coldest they remembered. He grumbled, muttering a few insults to the poor lighter, and the girl smiled, shaking her head and grabbing the joint with her fingers from his mouth. She lighted it, doing an old trick with the gas and he sighed, looking at her. He murmured, smiling. "Lucky bitch."

She rolled her eyes, smiling too, because she still didn't know why he was her best friend, but she loved him. She handed the spliff to his friend and the boy just took a drag, slowly.

"Where do you find it, this time?" Asked her, sitting in the car hood and he stood up, stretching his body and yawning. They were tired, but they didn't mind so much. The boy continued smoking, and she sighed, looking at him. "Cook..."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, blondie. A little bit here, a little bit there... it's really easy to find weed in this fuckin' country. Do you wanna do blowbacks?"

She shook her head, answering to that boy "Nah... it's not my thing, really. Besides, you know I'm trying to quit." and then a girl appeared in front of them, with two brown bags on her hands. "Fucking finally!" Said the blonde, helping the other girl with the bags. "We thought that you'd had made friends there."

"Seems that you've started the party without me." She said, stealing the spliff and taking a drag. "Much better, OH yeah..." She yawned, too. "Cook, can you drive, please?"

"Of course. Bristol, innit?" He asked. The both girls nodded, "Aye! Bristol, then!"

They entered in the car and the blonde girl felt asleep so quickly. In a couple of hours, they would reach that city, where they passed their first seventeen years, together. Cook turned on the radio, downing the volume and the brunette stretched her skinny body into the cold passenger seat, muttering some verses of the famous song playing in the radio. Cook smiled widely, he'd never thought about having for companions that two girls, on that trip, but he was such a lucky guy.

"Are we going to stay in her house, Eff?"

The brunette shrugged, looking through the window. She didn't know because she didn't talk with the blonde about it, but they had some places to stay in that city. "I don't know if she wants to stay there for a while or..."

"Ya know she wouldn't." Replied him, paying attention at the road. It was getting dark and they were tired, but they wanted to arrive as soon as possible. If they passed a bloody more night in a roadside motel ... they preferred to stay in the car before that, and at least they had drunk a couple of coffees that day.

Effy, the brunette girl, nodded because she knew what was Cook talking about. "Yeah... Gina is going to kill her."

Cook sighed, shaking his head. "That woman couldn't kill a fly." The situation was weird enough to them to think about it, but in the deep, he was happy about their decision: he wanted to see his old friends, he was going to see his little brother (maybe) and he knew that Effy wanted to be there, at least for a week, to see her mother.

The blonde... she was different. She passed through something hard and she decided to live her life, after that. Effy knew that Bristol was going to haunt her, surely, because well, it was a big city but the places they used to visit were there, and the girl would go wherever she wanted to be because she became 'that' kind of people who does whatever they want to do.

"I understand her, ya know? I mean, she's just fuckin' 23." He said, thinking thay they were so young and the life had been so injust with them. "Have you ever thought about it? Me, with that Sophia's problem, you, with all your brother's thing and she..."

"Don't mention it." Murmured Effy, closing her eyes. "She passed through the worst."

He had to agree with her friend, so he just nodded. The guy didn't know why the fuck the blonde girl had called him, with all the people she could have there, but she did.

They needed each other.

Anyway, Cook felt like having a conversation with her friend, so he contunued. "Have you listened somethin' about the boys?"

Effy shrugged again. "The typical, you know... JJ and Lara are married, Panda and Thomas fucked off to the States and..."

"What 'bout the twins?"

She shook her head, bitting her bottom lip. "The last thing I heard about them was that Katie was dating a bloke from her work and her sister was going to study in New York and that was three years ago, Cookie, so..."

They never talked about it, but Effy had something in the pit of her stomach and she needed to say it, because she didn't like a shit that feeling. "Do you think that Naomi and Emily could have something if Naomi...?"

He shrugged, sighing. "Who knows, babes... I still don't know why the fuck she didn't tell her, then."

Effy smiled, knowing the answer to that question. Naomi didn't tell anything about her illness to Emily because she loved her, simple.

"Someday she'll tell her."

Cook smiled too, because he missed JJ and the twins like crazy, and he would missed Freddie if he could see him, but he wasn't there anymore. He gulped, shaking his head, and he looked to the girl. "D'ya think?" She just nodded, yawning. "Ah, I see... you, the 'all-knowing' girl."

She let out a small laughand sighed, looking at his friend. "But you love me, mate."

He grinned, shaking his head and they both stared at the road. He thought that of course, he would always love her, but he remained quiet.

He was so fucking lucky for having them and he didn't want to risk that, but sometimes, when he looked at Effy, he was 16 again, and that was so fucking cool.

[...]

Effy stretched her body, opening her arms, when she went outside the car. "Here we are."

Cook and the other girl left the car, too, and the three of them looked at the street.

The blonde scratched her hair, looking at the yellow house they had towards them. Effy smirked, because she loved the woman that lived inside that cheerful house with all her heart. When she was worse, at her 17's, Gina Campbell offered her a place to be, a solution, and she was totally grateful with that woman. Cook liked her, too. He used to have some dinners at Campbell's place and Gina was always so kind with him when he was a totally prick and an arsehole. The blonde girl sighed, grabbing her keys with her shaking hands, and Effy rubbed her back, friendly. "You know," Said Cook, looking at his friends. "I'm freezing my fucking balls 'ere." Effy sent a glare to him and he closed his mouth.

Naomi took a deep breath and she went straight to the door. "Everythin' once." She thought before putting the key in the lock. She gave two turns to the key and the door opened. There was no light, it was normal (as it was late) and the blonde couldn't help but look at the place where she lived when she was a fucking adolescent. She found the light switch and pressing it, her living room was filled by the light. She stared at the places where she used to stay and a sad smile appeared on her lips. The place seemed a little bit different, counting that she avoided to enter there for five fucking years, but she was a new girl, a new Naomi. She wasn't selfish anymore. Cook placed a hand on her shoulders, murmuring a thing in her ear and she turned around, heeding his friend, to see her mother standing up, with the warmest smile ever.

They didn't need words, because when Naomi felt her mother arms hugging her she started to sob, quietly. Her mother caressed her hair, and mouthed a 'thank you' to the other two guys, but they were just seeing the scene, smiling.

"I-I'm so sorry, Mum, I'm so fuc..."

Gina shushed her, smiling. "As if I care... you are totally recovered, honey, and that's the only thing I could ask for. Do you want a mug of tea?" The blonde nodded, cleaning her own tears with her thumbs and they, mother and daughter, grinned, while the tears were falling for their cheeks. "I'll made some, then."

Naomi looked at her friends, and clearing her throat, she started to talk again. "Mum, huh... we're going to stay here for a bit, maybe a week or..."

"That's fantastic, sweetheart. You know you can stay here whenever you want."

Naomi knew her mothet meant that. She never knew a person as lovely as her mother, and well, when she was a teenager she was quite a stubborn bitch but with all the things she passed through, she knew that she loved that woman to bits.

Naomi was just in the middle of her 16's when she was diagnosed with cancer. That day, something changed inside of her, and the first thing she did, was getting wasted with Cook. She told him, and Cook cried that night. Effy knew about it two weeks after that day, and they decided to cover her friend. She finished her studies online because she didn't want to go outside, never. She didn't want to be the poor girl who had cancer. When they were 18, Effy and her moved to London. With their university money and Effy's job, they could live there for the following four years. She fought that bitch for five years, and when she (miraculously) won the battle, she avoided the whole world, because she was tired, so tired and she needed a break.

Cook visited them at least every month he could. He told them things about every thing in Bristol, and Effy sensed how Naomi's face lighted everytime he talked about their old friends, especially the twins. Naomi explained her, one night, that she was gay but when she was young she was scared about it, and Effy couldn't help but think in the little redhead, Emily. That night, she thought in Katie, too, and she smiled remembering the obnoxious twin.

Things could be different but they weren't, and Effy and Naomi became like sisters.

They were together, Effy and the twins, until their 18's and then, Eff chase, and chase to be with Naomi leaving Freddie, the twins and everything of fucking Bristol in the process.

She never left Cook because Cook knew about it, and that was enough. At first, she sent him money, and he used it to buy his train tickets to visit them. He started to work at his uncle Keith's pub (that mythical place) and things went better, at least, the first two years. Naomi went worse when they were 21, but that was in the past, because she fought it.

That night in her old house, in the place she used to call 'home', she entered in her room. Cook and Effy were going to share the spare room because it had two beds and also, since Naomi went worse, Cook stood with them in London for a bit. When Effy cried (when Naomi was at the hospital, mostly) he hugged her, promising that everything was going to be better. Cook liked to keep his promises.

Naomi smiled, staring at the walls. Her old pictures and posters about polytical things where there, intact. Nelson Mandela, Guevara and some people who changed the world, she thought. When she was young, she dreamed about being an important person, a girl who could change things, but life was harsh and hard with her. She shook her head, smiling, and in the other wall she could see some of her old photos, with her friends and her mother.

She ran her fingers through the wall, trying to remember where the pictures were taken, and she had to laugh when she saw one of them with Effy and thr other girls in a senseless slumber party organized by Panda, just three days before she knew what was happening with her body.

She sighed when she looked at Emily. She smiled again, but that smile was sad, because she remembered that little teenager so well. Seven fucking years, Christ's sake, and Naomi reminded everything about that redhead, who used to stole her breath when her brown eyes stared at her.

Sometimes she wondered what was she doing with her life. They kissed twice, in Panda's party, but then she disappeared. She couldn't cope with the redhead, then, and it was a little bit selfish but she wouldn't stand to see her Emily, her little girl, being sad about her. She talked with Effy and Cook because they weren't going to have pity, they were going to treat her as another person, not a sick one. She liked that. She couldn't expose Emily to that, because the first thing she thought when the doctor said the word "cancer" was that she was going to die so young, and she didn't want to be loved.

She felt sick. Alone. Lonely.

She didn't heard a knock on her door and when someone touched her shoulder, her body startled. Effy laughed, seeing that reaction, and Naomi smiled when she saw her friend, looking at the pictures of her room. "Sorry, I was..."

"It's OK, Nai." Replied the brunette girl. "The table is settled, you should come or your tea will be cold."

"Yeah, give me a sec." She said, looking for the last time at the pictures, and when she closed her door, she smiled. Cook was chatting with her mother, and by the way she was laughing, Naomi could sense that Cook was telling her something about their trip.

Something embarassing, she guessed.

She smiled, sitting down in that table. "Whatever he's saying, it's not true."

"Aww babes, I was just tellin' Gina when that Egyptian man try to change you for three dromedaries, it was fuckin' hilarious." Replied Cook, laughing too.

Effy smiled and teased her best friend. "I would have changed you just for one."

"Ha. Ha." Said Naomi, trying to seem annoyed but the table started to laugh hard, and she had to smile, because she could never imagine a better family than hers.

[...]

**That's all for now, what do you think?**

**The next chapter? Emily Fitch will make a great appearance because SHE deserves it.**

**All reviews will be accepted with great pleasure :D**

**To be continued...**

**#MARV.**


	2. The one and only

**A/N: I know I said that this would be a four or five-shot, but I think that I'm going to stop it at 3 :) The next will be the epilogue, so! Anyway, thanks for your views/replies/favs/follows and all those things, you're rather lovely.**

**Disclaimer: Own or not own, that's the question.**

She still had her moments of loneliness, and she enjoyed them. The silence of her old room, her king-sized bed, a bottle of Pinot Grigio (that brought of her mind some happy memories, some of the happiest moments of her life, in fact) and her old diary. She smiled while she was reading it, because she stopped writing when she talked with the doctors, some years ago, and when she was arriving to the end of that little story of her life (her auto-biography) a name filled all the last pages. Emily, Emily Fitch. She smiled nostalgically, passing her fingerprints throught her old hand-writing and remembering the feelings that she used to had and she hold in the deepest of her heart. Naomi was so absorted that she did not noticed the throaty clearing of the person who was watching her from the door.

"Uh... hi, Mum." She said, smiling. She liked to give her mother wide smiles because she didn't do it when she was younger and she regretted it so much. That hippie woman was incredible, she just discovered that a little bit late. "I thought you were shopping."

The oldest woman nodded. "OH yes, honey, I was. Three hours ago, exactly, and now I've made our dinner, do some cleaning..." Gina smiled. She liked so much, having Naomi there, and it seemed that the blonde was so relaxed in her old room that she didn't realize that the afternoon had flown by. "By the way, where are your friends?"

"OH, they told me that they had some things to do and that maybe they weren't going to arrive to the dinner, but Cook pointed that if you did your special bolognese pasta, he would taste some..."

Gina laughed, shaking her head. "It seems that he's a lucky bastard... come on sweetheart, can you set the table while I finish the mixing?"

Naomi stood up and suddenly, she kissed her mother's cheek because she felt like doing it.

Her mother smiled, resting her body on the door. "That's my little girl." She murmured, closing her eyes and feeling so happy.

[...]

Effy sat on that table, grabbing a pint of beer and smiling, because she was going to do something that she did so many times in all her years. Naomi didn't even know, and maybe it was easier that she didn't. When she listened footsteps, she stared to the door, seeing those two girls walking towards her, and her smile was bigger.

She missed them. Naomi didn't ever knew but she couldn't lose the touch with them, because they were the Fitch twins, the awesome, lovely and thrilling twins.

She learned to love them, with their good and not so good things and with their twins shit: they were worth it. When she stood up and Katie and Emily hugged her, smiling, she felt quite good. "You look so good." Said the tallest girl, with honesty, because she thought it, and Katie laughed, replying her.

"Babes, we look amazing. The three of us." Effy had to smile because Katie never lost her touch, her kinky personality, and she loved it. They sat, and after asking the waitress of that pub what they wanted (alcohol, mostly) they started to talk about everything. During that year, Effy and Naomi travelled together around the world, sometimes accompanied by Cook, and the twins didn't have the opportunity to see their friend in half a year.

Effy told them stories about their trips to Italy, Egypt, India... they had such a good time, her best friend and her, that was sure (and the twins envied them a little, in a sane way) because the blonde needed it, and after seeing her close to the death, Effy couldn't deny her anything. She smiled, thinking in the way she used to be when she was younger, with all that 'I don't give a fuck' attitude. In some ways, Naomi saved her, and Effy became a real girl, with needs, preoccupations and cares, as everyone.

The youngest twin couldn't help but smile, thinking that at least, Naomi had been happy being around the world. She missed her, in fact, the firsts months without her blonde were shit, but she learned to miss the memories of her. Obviously, the twins knew ALL the story about Naomi illness, but if the blonde didn't want to share it with them, they could respect it.

Emily learnt to live without her, but that didn't mean that she didn't love her anymore (in fact, she never stopped doing it).

Katie didn't give a shit, at first, because she wasn't close to Naomi. When she started to see Emily losing all her bright, she worried, in fact, the same day Emily knew that Naomi was having 'that', she went straight to her sister and she told her something bigger, something she buried inside her mind for a while.

'I'm gay, Katie.' That was all. Katie didn't yell at her, Katie didn't tell her that she was stupid because she knew about Naomi's state some days before Emily knew nothing about it. She couldn't blame her sister to love that blonde girl, because that things happen. Seeing Emily suffering so much about her, made Katie relax a little and loose the pace. Emily needed a break and after all, Katie loved her sister more than even her own life.

So many years after that moment, they were in front of Effy Stonem, the only person who Naomi let in completely. The blue-eyed girl always tried to answer their questions with honesty (specially, Emily ones).

It was clear that Emily and Naomi missed to be around each other, but Effy couldn't bring her to that meeting without saying anything. Her blonde friend would have freaked out about it, so Effy was going to lie her a little: she's going to tell Naomi that she's met the twins randomly in a pub and they decided to recatch (and what a lie, because Emily and Katie knew everything about Effy's life and vice versa).

Emily tipped her fingertips in the table. She was nervous, fuck... almost seven years without seeing each other, and Katie grabbed her hands, squeezing it because she could feel the nerves of her twin.

When Effy showed them a picture taken 3 months ago, in Spain and the twins saw Naomi... Katie opened her mouth, surprised. "F-Fuck's sake..."

She was so skinnier and paler, her hair was short and blonde. She seemed sick, but Emily, grabbing the picture, had to smile.

"She looks beautiful, isn't she?" Said Effy, smiling. Emily nodded, passing her thumb through the border of the photography. Emily agreed with Effy. Even looking paler and skinnier, Naomi was the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. "Are you free, this week? I don't know if Naomi was going to stand, being here..."

"Bristol isn't that bad." Said Katie, shrugging.

Effy nodded, taking a sip of her beer and she continued talking. "She just remembers everything, do you know? Roundview, her friends... and then, the moment when the doctors told her that she was ill. She's been clean of cancer a year and a half and she doesn't want to be here."

Emily's little body shuddered when she listened that word. She stared at the floor, and Effy looked at her. "Ems..."

"I-I'm fine." She murmured. "It's just..."

"I understand you, everytime I say that word..."

Emily couldn't help but think that Naomi didn't deserve that, that anyone deserved that at all. Katie smiled, trying to light the mood. "She made me catch the first train when she listened that you, well, the both of you are going to be here."

The littlest twin nodded. She finished her studies of photography a couple of years before and she was living with her sister in London, trying to find a job. Everytime she thought that she was living near Naomi and Effy and at the same time she was so far away... Katie helped her, but the truth was that since Emily knew about Naomi's problem, she couldn't think in another person. Once, she went to the hospital without telling anyone, but when she was two doors down from Naomi's room, she turned around and began walking toward the exit of the hospital, with tears in her eyes. She wanted to see her with all her forces but she couldn't.

Emily saw Effy grabbing her mobile phone and murmuring a 'fuck it' and then, she started to talk with someone. By her words, Emily could guess that she was talking with Cook. When she hung up, she looked to the twins. "I hope you don't be in a hurry."

Katie raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

And the brunette girl smiled, drinking her beer. "Because Cook is going to bring her. Here."

Emily hated thr butterflies flying freely around her stomach, she wanted to fight them when she was a fucking teenager, but she never could.

She didn't know if someday she would be able to fight them.

[...]

"Where are we going, mate?" She said, walking through that streets that brought to her mind old memories. She looked at the shop windows, the labels... she tried to remember if when she was young, the streets had the same shops, but she couldn't.

Cook hugged her shoulder, smiling and smoking his cigarette. "Aww, it's a surprise, blondie. You're going to like it, promise." Naomi shrugged. She wasn't sure about it, but well, she couldn't avoid everything and if Cook said that she was going to like it, she was going to be there (besides, she loved her old room but sometimes she needed the cold air passing through her hair). "I've seen my brother." He confessed, throwing the fag to the floor, and Naomi looked at him.

"Are you OK?" Asked the blonde, interessed about that. Cook never talked so much about his family, but Naomi knew that in the deep of his heart, Cook loved his little brother to bits. He nodded, smiling, and Naomi rubbed her shoulder in a friendly way.

"He has grown so much..." He said nostalgically and Naomi started to laugh. "Oi! Don't have a laught about it, blondie!"

"You've became a sappy bastard." Mumbled Naomi, smiling and shaking her head and Cook grinned, hugging her waist.

"Yeah..." He said, so sure. "You love me anyway."

She obviously did.

Some minutes later, they arrived to the pub's door and Naomi raised an eyebrow, recognizing that place. When they were young and they started doing things like smoking or drinking, that pub was one of their favourite places. The blonde swallowed hard, sighing and Cook put his hands on her shoulder. "Easy, babes... you don't have to enter if you don't want to."

Naomi shook her head. "N-No... I think it's time to do it."

Cook nodded, opening the door and the music from inside covered their ears. An alternative-rock band was playing in the stage and Naomi smiled, recognizing the song they were playing. The boy knew that her blonde friend had some issues with Bristol, the place where they grew up, because when she was in a place where she had some good times, she couldn't help but think what could have been her life without cancer. Cook raised her head, trying to find Effy, and when he saw her, he grabbed Naomi's hand. "Come on, blondie." They were dodging people, and when they arrived to the place where the brunette was sitting, there were two other girls at the table.

"Fucking finally." Said Effy, and when the other girls turned around, Naomi freezed. Her mind started to race and she had to grab Cook's hand because she felt like she was going to fall down to the floor. The loud music disappeared, Naomi couldn't listen anything and when she felt an arm hugging her waist, she cleared her throat, and stared to the two girls that were smiling towards her.

"Katie... E-Emily." She murmured, but she couldn't appart her eyes from Emily. She imagined that moment all those years and she was so nervous that she excused herself, going outside. She needed a fag and shaking her head, and she rested her head on the wall, looking at the sky.

She listened the music again and she knew that someone was at her side. "Hey..." She closed her eyes, and when that husky voice started to talk again, she felt it. She looked at her, and Emily smiled, that warm smile that used to turn her crazy. Naomi bitted her lip, she didn't know what the fuck was she going to say, and fortunatelly, Emily talked. "You look nice."

"Don't lie to me." Murmured Naomi, smiling. "I-I look like shit."

Emily shook her head, looking at her eyes. "You've never ever going to look like shit." Naomi blushed and Emily laughed, hugging her. The blonde buried her head in Emily's shoulder and smelling her raspberry scent, she smiled. Fuck, she missed her. She missed her so much, and she said it. "Me too." Replied the smallest girl, without breaking the hug. Naomi couldn't help it anymore, and she started to sob in Emily's arms. "Shhht, it's OK, Naoms." She murmured, and looking at her, she wiped the few tears that had come out of the eyes of Naomi with her thumbs, smiling.

"You must think that I'm a fool." The two old friends laughed, and Emily grabbed Naomi's hand, shaking her head.

"Do you want to go inside?" Said the littlest, without letting Naomi's hand go. The blonde shook her head, throwing the fag to the floor and looking straight to Emily's eyes, she asked her if she wanted to have a walk.

Emily smiled, nodding and thinking that she would go everywhere Naomi wanted to.

[...]

They walked through the city. Emily never let Naomi's hand go, and she enjoyed so much to have her hand intertwined with the blonde's one. They didn't talk, but it wasn't uncomfortable because Naomi was smiling.

Of course the blonde had curiosity, of course she wanted to know everything about Emily's life, but she didn't want to break the moment.

They stopped in a café and they looked through the window. Naomi let scape a huge breath. "Do you want to..."

Emily nodded, smiling. "It would be really lovely."

They entered in the café and they sat in a table, asking for a coffee and some pastries. Emily rubbed Naomi's hand above the table and the blonde blushed, smiling. Naomi thought that it would be awkward, but it wasn't and in fact, she felt happy just being there, just looking at her.

She thought that it was impossible to miss that much a person. She was (obviously) wrong. "H-how's been everything?"

Emily smiled. "Really good, well... I went away for a while and..."

Naomi nodded. "Effy told me that you were doing that photography course you wanted to do."

"Yeah, Katie came with me and then we moved to London, last year."

Naomi raised an eyebrow, smiling. She was living close to the twins, then, and that was good, she thought. "I'm living there, too."

The waitress brought the coffees, and Emily apparted her hand, shily. Naomi couldn't help but smile, when she saw the other girl taking a sip. She was really adorable, Naomi thought.

They talked about everything, but they could feel that they were avoiding one big theme, and Emily started to move her leg, really nervous, because she wanted to ask but she didn't know if it was her place to talk about it.

"Are you OK?" Asked Naomi, looking at her, but Emily was looking outside, with a worried face. Naomi grabbed Emily's hand and the little brunette looked at her. "Emily, talk to me... you know about it, don't you?" Emily nodded, avoiding her look. Naomi sighed, shrugging. "I guess I can't control everything."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Emily, with a mumble.

Naomi looked at her. "What's this, a rebuke or a question?"

"Hey..." said Emily, looking warmly at her. "I'm not scolding you anything, OK? I-I just..."

"I didn't want you to worry about it, Emily." Confessed Naomi, and Emily rubbed her hand.

The little girl continued talking. "And you thought that I wasn't going to worry about you. Really?" She said with disbelief. She obviously was worried about her, since the moment she knew it until the day when Eff told them (the twins) that Naomi was completely recovered.

Naomi sighed, shaking her head and letting a huge breath scape through her lips. "This is what I don't want. T-this... you didn't have to see that, do you know why I told Cook and Effy?"

"Why?" Asked the ex-redhead, then brunette, with a curiosity look. That was one of her thousand questions.

"Because they weren't going to have pity, Ems. They weren't going to treat me as a girl who had such a powerful illness."

Emily stared at the floor. "C-Can you just don't say that?"

"See?" Said Naomi pointing at her with her hand. "How the fuck I was going to tell you if you even can't stand the word cancer?"

Emily frowned her brow. She was angry and she was looking at Naomi, with that look. The blonde looked at the floor, blaming the thing she said... it was unfair. She didn't say it because she didn't want to hurt her, and it seemed that she had done it. "I just want you to know that I would have supported anything for you."

"Sorry if I didn't want to ruin your youth." Said Naomi, sarcastically, and Emily sighed.

"That wasn't your fucking decision." Emily replied, annoyed with Naomi's stubborn mood.

"I think that talking about my health, it does concern me."

They were arguing, and Emily couldn't stand it anymore, so she stood up. "Fuck's sake, Naomi! I loved you! I was so in love with you, you can't say that! Y-You..."

"I fucking loved you two..." said the blonde, with tears in her eyes and with that broken voice. "E-Emily I was trying to protect y-you... I..." she shook her head, standing up and making her way outside that little café. "I am so sorry." She said before disappearing, and Emily just sat down, resting her hand on her forehead and closing her eyes.

She couldn't leave the things in that moment, she didn't know if she was going to see her again (probably, after their argument, Naomi was going to avoid her forever) and she stood up, leaving ten quid on the table and going outside. "Naomi..." She said, looking at the blonde girl who was smoking, resting her body in the wall.

"I-I... do you know what were the first things that I thought when the doctor told me that I had cancer, Emily?" She said slowly, without looking at her. Emily didn't reply, and she continued talking. "That I was going to die without even do the typical things that everybody does when they were young... I wasn't going to drive a car, I wouldn't vote in the elections... all that shit." Naomi said, looking at her and giving her a sad smile. "I wasn't going to bring you to the cinema, or to that Indian restaurant that you loved... I w-wasn't going to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend, and I wasn't going to kiss you wherever I wanted to without giving a shit about what the others would think about it. Don't you understand?" She said, almost crying. "I fucking left you because I couldn't stand it."

"Naomi..." Said Emily, shaking her head desperately and cleaning the blonde tears.

"And now look at me..." She said, pointing at her own body with one finger. "I'm a fucking s-skeleton. I'm pathetic, Emily, I'm fucking 23 and this i-is..." Emily couldn't stand it anymore. She grabbed Naomi's cheeks with desperation and she kissed her, fully kissed her, so deep, so intense. When their tongues danced together for the first time on their lifes, Naomi thought that how the fuck could she leave without that. Emily didn't think instead, she hugged the blonde's waist and pressed her forehead with Naomi's one. "W-wow..." Murmured Naomi, impressed, and Emily caressed her cheek.

"You're the most beautiful girl in all the fucking milkyway, have you undestood it?" She said, grabbing Naomi's hand, and the blonde stared at that brown orbs. She nodded, because she knew Emily meant that, and she smiled. "Good. You have to stop blaming yourself, Naomi. God's sake, you're alive... that's all what matters, OK?"

"I truly missed you." Mumbled Naomi, looking at her eyes, and Emily smiled, passing her thumb through Naomi's cheek. They kissed again, and again and again, as if they were 16 another time and they had all the time of their lives in front of their faces. They really had it. Naomi bitted her lip, looking at Emily's brown eyes and she whispered. "Say somethin'"

"I won't let you go again."

Naomi nodded, and Emily kissed her cheek, hugging her. Yeah... the blonde wouldn't let her go, either, and if she could, she never would.

**Uhh, I've became a fluff-angsty bitch :( **

**See you in the epilogue, then.**

**#MARV.**


	3. Wherever You Will Go

**Here it is, the epilogue! I know that it is short, but I think I covered all I had in mind, so...**

**Hope you enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: nope, I don't own anything.**

_Three weeks later._

Naomi heard a knock on her door and she stood up, opening it. Emily was there, with a couple of bags in her hands. She looked so beautiful, and Naomi smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Hi." Murmured Emily, with a big smile on her face. Naomi grabbed the bags and leaving them in the bed, she went to hug Emily. The littlest sighed, smelling the vanilla's typical Naomi scent. Seven fucking years and she hadn't change it, and Emily had to smile. "I've brought some chinese food, I hope you'll..."

"Don't worry." Said Naomi, smiling. "In fact, I love it. Come on, my mother has going on a date with Kieran, so we have the house for ourselves"

Emily nodded, and kissing Naomi's cheek, she grabbed again the bags. They went to the kitchen, where Naomi had setted the table with candles. She bought wine, she wanted to be it special. In that three weeks, they were around each other everytime they could, even Effy, Cook and Katie had joked about it, but as if they cared... things should be weird but they were strangely comfortable around each other.

Emily opened the boxes, helping Naomi to finish with the settings, and when the blonde filled their glasses with wine, they started to eat. "It has been weird, you know? Kieran remembered me."

"Yeah, that man... she told me that you were one of their best students."

Emily smiled, taking a sip of her glass. They chatted animately about some things, and when they finished, Naomi asked her if she wanted to watch a film. Obviously, Emily agreed.

Some minutes later, they were sitting on the couch, with the bottle of wine, watching 'Black Swan' (Emily loved it and Naomi never watched it before, so it was a good choice). Emily rested her head in Naomi shoulder and the blonde passed her arm around the littlest waist.

"As much as I dreamed about it, I've never thought that I was going to see you." Confessed Naomi, and Emily caressed her hair.

"Eff called me when you were recovered and since then, I've been trying to see you... you started travelling, and everytime you stayed in London I was occupied with something, mostly work... I-I know it's not a excuse but..."

"Shht, look at me." Said Naomi, looking at Emily's eyes. "It's fine, Ems. We are here, aren't we?" Emily nodded, and caressing Naomi's cheek, she kissed her, tenderly. Naomi passed her arms through Emily's back, hugging her. Emily started to kiss her neck, lazily, and Naomi moaned. It was so embarrassing for her, and she went red as a tomato. Emily had to laugh, continuing with her job, and Naomi murmured a 'fuck', grabbing Emily's hand and intertwining it while they were kissing each other. "Emily..."

"Y-Yeah?" Said the other girl, recovering her breath.

"We're snogging like teenagers." Mumbled Naomi, and Emily started to laugh. "What?"

"You're quite adorable." Naomi smiled, and Emily kissed her again, but the blonde needed to be sincere with the petite girl, so she stopped and Emily looked at her. "Naomi, what's the matter?"

"I-I've never done it this before."

Emily caressed her cheek. "You can tell me anything, do you know?" Naomi nodded. "What haven't you done?"

"Sex." Murmured the blonde, and Emily looked at her. "See? You'll think that I'm a freak."

"Don't be silly..." Said Emily, kissing Naomi's knuckles. "Do you want me to be your first, Nai?"

Naomi nodded, looking at her eyes, and she whispere. "I want you to be my first and my last."

[...]

Some time later, when the night started to be 'midnight', they were laying naked in that bed, hugging each other. Emily was passing her fingers through Naomi's waist scar, softly. The blonde sighed. "So... in a 1-10's scale, how much 'shit' have I been?" Murmured Naomi.

Emily laughed and kissed her lips, lazily. "Supposing that 1 is the worst shag of my life or...?"

"I'm being serious." Said Naomi, raising an eyebrow and smiling. "I know that I have a messy body but I was hoping that..."

"Nai, look at me." Naomi stopped rambling and Emily caressed her cheek with her thumb. "You are beautiful. You could open this door with a Panda's outfit and I would want you anyway."

"Even with the bears jumper?"

Emily laughed, nodding. "Specially with that one."

"But..." Naomi pointed at her scar, and Emily shook her head, kissing that part of her body.

"War wounds." Murmured Emily, kissing again and again Naomi's stomach. "They're beautiful, as much as you." She said, placing her lips on the blonde's ear. "And babe... if ten is the best mark you can reach, I give you an eleven."

Naomi smirked. "Maybe we have to repeat it tomorrow and you'll reconsider your mark."

They both laughed and Emily hugged the blonde, putting her head on Naomi's chest. "I fucking love you so much."

And the blonde girl, couldn't help but smile, repeating that words, because she truly loved her too.

[...]

_The next morning._

Emily was driving with Naomi by her side. Leaving Bristol was a decision they made last night, they were turning to London and they couldn't be happier.

The brunette promised her that they're going to meat each other as much as they could, and who knew, maybe they were going to live together too (because Eff's flat was quite big and the twins thought about moving in).

Naomi looked at her, thinking about how lucky she was. That little girl who was driving was, definetely, the best person she would ever know, and she could feel in a way that she was hers, that they were together.

"An eleven, then?" Asked Naomi, looking through the window, and Emily smiled.

"Definetely. More than an eleven, I should say." Naomi giggled, shaking her head. "I mean... I've never done what I did last night, and this morning, like ever."

Naomi raised an eyebrow, throwing another question. "What do you mean?"

"Okay..." Emily sighed, turning down the radio and looking at the road, smiling. "Promise me that you aren't going to laugh."

"Come on..." Replied the blonde.

Emily cleared her throat, and blushing, she replied. "I've never made love before."

Naomi bitted her lip, trying not to laugh, but a giggle made her way outside her mouth. She couldn't help it. "Awww..."

"I fucking tell you not to laugh about it." Said Emily, trying to seem annoyed but smiling.

"But it's funny. I mean, since when we were that kind of sappy couple, Ems?"

Emily's heart melted when Naomi said the word 'couple', and she just continued smiling, because she couldn't not to.

"Couple." Repeated Emily, taking the first exit to London.

Naomi smiled too, without replying at first, but then, a question popped in her head. She looked at Emily, who was smiling, and bitting her lip with nerves, she said: "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Replied Emily, nodding.

"Can I... shit." She stopped, clearing her throat. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Emily smiled, sighing.

"Well...?" Asked Naomi, worried about Emily's reaction, and she bitted her lip again. She just wanted a 'yes', a fucking 'yes' and Naomi would be the happiest girl in all the Earth.

"Of course I will, Nai, did you really have to ask for it? I've wanted to be your girlfriend since I was 16."

"It's a fucking relief." Said Naomi, smiling. "I thought that I was the only."

When they read the London's fence, they knew that they were arriving home, and that 'their home' were wherever the other girl was. Naomi kissed Emily's knuckles, and the brunette looked at her when they were stopped in a traffic light.

"Where do I leave you?" Asked Emily.

And Naomi, Naomi knew her answer.

"Wherever you will go."

**TA-DA (the End). Thanks for all your reviews, likes, follows, favs, and all those things, and see you soon!**

**#MARV.**


End file.
